malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 10
"Yes," said Caladan Brood, "you never learn."|''Conversations of War'' (Second in Command Kallor speaking with Warlord Caladan Brood), recorded by Outrider Hurlochel, 6th Army}} Pale At an inn in Pale, Toc and Paran meet and Toc convinces Paran that the Adjunct’s mission is not isolated to Sorry. Paran tells Toc that, as far as he knew their only target was Sorry, and that he could not allow the Adjunct to harm the soldiers he commanded. They decide to catch-up to Tattersail, who has already left for Darujhistan to warn Whiskeyjack. Rhivi Plain Unbeknown to Tattersail, Tool has cast a barrier with his Elder powers which affects the Warrens used within that area. As a consequence, Tattersail is exhausted from travelling by her Warren Thyr and is eventually forced to abandon that path. When she emerges on the Rhivi Plain she is confronted by Bellurdan. Bellurdan tells her that Tayschrenn has ordered her arrest and asks her to come with him. Tattersail asks Bellurdan what information his investigations into the scrolls of Gothos' folly had given him. He replies that they spoke of a barrow that the Jaghut had created for a tyrant that had enslaved the land around him (and its inhabitants) for three thousand years, once he had been subjugated. Tattersail then calls him a fool and tries to convince him that Tayschrenn and the Adjunct’s mission is to raise that Jaghut Tyrant. However, the Thelomen refuses to believe the Empire would raise the Tyrant. He believes they are preventing anyone else from accessing the barrow for nefarious purposes. Just before they clash and both are caught in a massive conflagration, Tattersail considers whether the preservation spells she placed on the remains of Nightchill might be her way out. From a distance, Tool identifies a number of Warrens opened by Tattersail and Bellurdan, including Starvald Demelain, the First Elder Warren. He also senses a new presence, something having been born. Paran and Toc come across the bodies of Bellurdan and Tattersail; Toc finds tracks of a child-like being heading north-east. Paran, visibly shaken by the death of his lover, vows vengeance against the Adjunct. Blackdog Forest Crone reports to Caladan Brood in the Blackdog Forest about events on the Rhivi Plain and Darujhistan. Brood’s forces are winning against the Empire. It would seem that the Barghast and the Crimson guard trapped five legions of the Gold Moranth in a risky pincer move, destroying two of them in the process. Brood's second in command, Kallor seems to think it was just luck, and Brood seems to agree. Crone mentions the possibility of Oponn getting involved if Rake should kill the Coin Bearer and Brood arranges for to Coin Bearer to be protected. Two days after Tattersail’s battle with Bellurdan, Crone survives an encounter with Hairlock who has been incinerating Great Ravens with his Chaos Warren as he heads towards Darujhistan. Rhivi Plain Tool and the Adjunct witness the flight of Crone. The Adjunct deduces that the flight of the Raven has nothing to do with them. Tool takes on a practical hands on approach to caution and warns Lorn about complacency against unknown powers. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 10 10